1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic solar cells.
2. General Background
Solar cells based on organic materials and polymers have attracted research interest and are considered promising alternatives to their inorganic counterparts. Among their attractive features, they are low-cost, flexible, have low-energy consumption in production, incorporate high-throughput processing technologies, they are aesthetically pleasing, and are versatile for many applications.